1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and device for improving the performance of shooters who shoot shotguns, pistols, bows and arrows and other shooting equipment.
Aiming shooting equipment is commonly known and done by aligning one eye, called the aiming eye, with the shooting equipment's sights in a line towards the desired target. The aiming eye sends that visual signal to the brain which perceives it as the aligned image. Since this alignment with the sights and the target is linear, and since the shooter's eyes are separated by some distance, alignment with the shooting equipment can be done using only one of the two eyes. The eye that is not aligned with the sights, the non-aiming eye or off-eye, will also send a visual signal to the brain, however, this perceived image is not in alignment with the sights and the target. The shooter's visual perception is the brain's combination and interpretation of these two signals of the visible light.
Many shooters have a dominant eye which means one eye naturally sends the brain a much stronger visual signal than the other eye. For optimum performance a shooter desires to have a stronger visual signal sent from the aiming eye which is correctly aligned. The proper aiming alignment of the shooting equipment towards the target is then easily perceived as the stronger of two images.
Shooters are hampered by conditions such as cross-dominant vision, where the off-eye sends the stronger visual signal or middle-dominant vision, where both eyes send an equally strong visual signal. With both conditions, the proper aiming alignment of the shooting equipment towards the target is not easily perceived by the shooter. The stronger signal from the off-eye dominates the visual image perceived and it is the wrong alignment for proper aim.
One solution to the problems is to close the off-eye so only the aiming eye's visual signal is processed by the brain. Closing the off-eye eliminates one of the two competing images but produces monocular vision which is less desirable than binocular vision. Binocular vision provides a larger field of vision, enhanced detail and greater depth perception and motion perception. Closing one eye will also cause muscle fatigue and other physiological changes which are discussed extensively in prior art and are not desired in shooting. All sources referenced agree that binocular vision is an advantage.
The preferred solution is to reduce the visual signal sent by the off-eye and alter the shooter's eye dominance while leaving binocular vision in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For decades the classic method to correct eye dominance problems in shooting has been to simply put translucent tape over one lens of the protective glasses to completely block or occlude the vision of the off-eye. Translucent tape allows some light but no images to pass through and reach the eye. While both eyes are open with this method it results in monocular vision. Without two images being processed by the brain, the advantages of binocular vision that have been discussed are lost using this method.
A more recent method such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,196 issued to Brown, et al. dated Aug. 2, 1988 includes translucent circular occlusions attached to the protective glasses that are intended to block a majority of the central vision of the shooter while allowing peripheral vision only.
The stated objective of the method is to shoot with the center of vision of the other eye blanked out. Optometry and vision science indicate that the most acute vision is within the central 30 degrees of an eye's field of vision. When correctly used the result of this method's fixed central vision occlusion is monocular vision which has been discussed as less desirable than binocular vision.
Any partial occlusion that is fixed in front of the eye and approximates the size of the retina can be evaded by normal eye movement up or down and to the left or right. Because of the design, these methods are only effective when the eye is held still in a central position aligned with the occlusion. The desired result is lost when the eye moves off of center to acquire a target.
Another method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,579 issued to Tousey dated May 18, 1920 combines an opaque or screen occlusion of the off-eye in conjunction with an aperture device covering the aiming eye. This method is not adjustable to the needs of each individual shooter and is a fixed set of glasses and is not compatible with a shooter needing corrective lenses.
Another method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,320 issued to Werner dated Dec. 12, 2006 also combines an opaque or screen occlusion of the off-eye in conjunction with an aperture device covering the aiming eye. While this method is removable and compatible with corrective lenses, it is not adjustable to each shooter's needs. The opaque occlusion intended to block the entire off-eye's field of view results in one image reaching the brain and monocular vision.
Similar to the preceding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,675 issued to Hickey dated Jul. 30, 1996 combines an opaque occlusion of the off-eye in conjunction with an aperture device covering the aiming eye. This is another version of allowing some light but no image to reach the off-eye.
Prior art has provided several methods and devices which attempt this corrective action. Each one provides some benefit while creating adverse effects to aiming ability at the same time. This invention provides the shooter with the ability to reduce the non-aiming eye's dominance, to vary the amount of that reduction to his specific need, and to aim with both eyes open preserving binocular vision across the entire field of view. It can be used with any type of eye protection and is removable. None of the inventions in prior art embodies all of these advantages.